Tender Loving Care
by AdminEmmaWeasley
Summary: Ron is sick and the only thing that Madam Pomfrey can prescribe is bed-rest and a whole lot of TLC. Enter Hermione. Full of fluff, confessions and kisses. Rated T for later chapters xP COMPLETE
1. Missing Class

Disclaimer: I own nothing! ... except the fluffy fluff that some may call a plot

Started out as a one-shot, then a two-shot, then a three-shot... I love me some Romione! Enjoy :) Please review!

Summary: Ron is sick and the only thing that Madam Pomfrey can prescribe is bed-rest and a whole lot of TLC. Enter Hermione. Full of fluff, confessions and kisses

"Oh, Ronald," Hermione cooed, taking her hand away from his forehead. "You're boiling hot!"

"No I'm not!" He protested before showing her his arm. It was covered in goosebumps and freezing to touch.

She sighed and told him to put his arm back under the blanket. She then conjured a jug of cold water and a facecloth, dipping the facecloth in the water before resting it on Ron's forehead.

"Blimey, Hermione!" He yelped. "That's freezing!"

"Good," she said firmly. "It might normalise your body temperature a bit."

"How is he?" Harry asked, popping his head through the door of the dorm.

"Not near well enough to go to class," Hermione answered. Harry looked alarmed, more at Hermione dismissing Ron from class than the health of his best friend. "I won't be going to class either," she added. "I'm going to stay and look after him." Harry could have fainted. He stumbled away to tell Ginny.

Hermione sighed and told Ron to sleep. "I thought you were going to stay and look after me?" He asked.

"I am," she insisted. "I'm going to make sure you actually sleep."

"I don't want to sleep," he whined.

"You've got to," she said gently, pulling the covers up to his neck.

"Not tired," he grumbled, but within two minutes he was snoring. Hermione smield gently. She didn't mind if she missed classes today. She just wanted to make sure Ron got better. Madam Pomfrey had given Hermione a strange and somehow meaningful look when she said that Ron needed TLC more than anything. Was it that obvious? Did everyone know how much she loved him. She shook her head. No, not everyone knew. He didn't know. She smiled softly. _Idiot. Sweet, brave idiot._

When would he realise the real reason she was staying with him? She sighed. Probably never.

He stirred, and one eye popped open. She immediately scurried to his side. "Hummunee?" He mumbled.

"Yes, Ron?" She whispered, pulling the covers back up to his neck. He smiled warmly.

"Fank ooo, Hummunee."

She smiled back as his eye shut again. "You're welcome."


	2. Rest!

A few hours later, Ron was still snoring and Hermione was sitting in a chair by his bed, reading. If she was going to miss classes all day, she may as well get some extra studying done.

She heard him groan and looked up to see him watching her sleepily.

"Sleep well?" She whispered. He nodded. "Good. Do you feel any better?" Another nod. "Good. Told you sleeping would help." He smiled softly before rolling his eyes.

"You and your books," he muttered before sitting up.

"Oh, no you don't!" She scolded, making him lie down again. "Madam Pomfrey said bed-rest. No getting up or moving about."

"But I'm hungry," he complained, and she grinned.

"Wonderful! That means you really are getting better. Here." She conjured some food, and he ate greedily. She rolled her eyes. "Honestly, you and your food," she teased. He threw her a silly grin.

"Right," he said, rubbing his hands together joyfully. "What shall we do now? We've got a good," he paused to check the time, "four hours until everyone comes back from classes."

Hermione glared at him. "You will stay in that bed and you will rest, Ronald Weasley."

"But, Hermione!"

"No! You're already missing today's classes - I won't have you missing tomorrows as well simply because you refuse to rest."

"But I'm better!"

"Maybe, but you're still going to rest."

Ron crossed his arms and leaned against the headboard stroppily, but didn't argue any further. "Come on," Hermione crooned, her chocolate eyes dancing, "lie down, yeah? Have another rest." Ron eyed her, then shuffled down under the covers obediently. She smiled.

"Hermione," he started, but shook his head.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Ron, tell me."

He sighed and looked into her eyes, trying to look as pathetic as possible. "Would you do my Charms essay for me?"


	3. Really Was Worried

Hermione sat doing Ron's Charms essay. As usual, she had made him beg her for a couple of minutes before consenting. The truth was, she enjoyed the feeling that Ron needed her - or at least wanted her. It didn't really matter anymore that it was only for help with his homework - she was still somewhat important to him.

"You're amazing, 'Mione," he murmured, and she held back a shy smile.

"No, I will not do your Herbology report," she shot back, which started him begging again. But she was adamant this time - she had enough of her own studying to do. Besides, she couldn't do everything for him.

"I'll help you with it," she said, "but I won't do it for you."

He sighed, realising that it was the best he was going to get.

She looked at him and smiled softly. "How are you feeling?"

He looked at her, and her heart leapt. "Better, thanks."

She smiled at him, and his heart leapt. "I'm glad."

He looked away, so Hermione went back to his essay. "Um..." He choked, then cleared his throat and said, "Thanks for staying. Nice to have someone here."

She smiled again. "You're welcome, Ronald."

He looked at her with sad eyes. "Really, though," he said. "You're missing classes for me. You never miss classes. Well," he said, correcting himself. "Except for that time in second year when you were petrified. That was scary."

She looked at him. "It was?"

"Of course," he said, then quickly added, "Uh, me and Harry were both really worried. You know, you being our friend and all."

"Oh," she said, trying to hide her disappointment. "Of course, yeah."

The dorm was quiet for a long time, with the scratch of Hermione's quill being the only sound. Hermione was mentally kicking herself for being so bloody sensitive. Ron was mentally kicking himself for not saying what he really meant.

"I really was worried, 'Mione," he finally whispered, and she smiled at her parchment.


	4. Fight Free

"Ha!" Ron shouted, throwing his hands in the air thriumphantly. Hermione crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair, smiling. "What are you smiling for?" He asked her. "You just lost again."

She nodded and started packing the Wizard's Chess set away, but kept smiling.

"What?" He asked.

"It's just that you're back to normal."

"Oh." He grinned. "But we haven't argued. All day together, and we haven't argued."

"What about when you didn't wat to go to sleep?"

"Well," he said, scratching his ear, "that was more of a disagreement."

"And when you wanted me to do your Charms essay?"

"Hey," he said defensively, "you did it. And you didn't lecture me on how important it is to do my own work."

"And when you wanted me to do your Herbology report?"

"Now, that was hardly an arguement, it lasted what - three seconds? Come on, why can't you admit that we've gone a day without arguing?"

She smiled again. "Alright. We went a day without arguing. And it _is_ fantastic, Ron, it really is."

"But..." He said, eyeing her wearily.

She blinked. "But what?"

"Wel, when you talk like that, you always add a 'but'. Like, 'Ron'," he said, raising his voice to sound uncannily like Hermione's, "'that's a splendid essay! But here you didn't use proper grammar'."

She giggled at his imitation of her. "I'm sorry, Ron. I don't mean to be so negative."

He smiled. "I know. It's just that... Well, I've come to expect it, and... I'm kind of used to it now, I guess. I know it's just because you want me and Harry to do well."

She nodded and smiled. "I'm glad you've realised that, Ronald."

His smile faded. "Still," he said quietly, "I like it better when we don't fight."

Her smile widened. "So do I."

He grinned. "We'll try not to fight anymore, yeah?"

She chuckled. "Oh, yes. And how long will that last?"


	5. I Don't Care

Ron groaned. Hermione was at his bedside in an instant. "Are you alright? What hurts? I'll get you some..."

"'Mione," he mumbled, absentmindedly putting a hand on her arm in an effort to try and make her calm down. They blushed and he went to pull his hand away but she quickly placed her hand on top of his. He gazed at her, but she had looked away, obviously shy. He smiled softly.

"Hermione," he whispered, and she felt her heart jump.

"Y-Yes Ron?" she whispered back, trying to keep her voice steady.

He fumbled. "Uh... Thanks for all this," he said, and immediately scrunched up his nose. _That's all you could think of, daft git?_

"You're very welcome, Ronald," she said, still smiling. He couldn't help but smile back. He looked down at where her hands lay on his. He looked back up to see her gazing at their hands, too. She was smiling softly. A stray strand of hair was hanging over her pretty face.

Before he could stop himself, he reached up with his free hand and gently swept it behind her ear. She gasped quietly and closed her eyes, still smiling. His heart was racing. Feeling suddenly couragous, he let his hand linger on the side of her face, stroking he cheek lightly with his thumb. She half-opened her eyes and smiled at him blissfully, and he grinned back.

He gulped. "'Mione?" He whispered.

"Yes, Ron?"

"Uh..." He was faltering again. _No, _he thought. _I'm going to say what I mean this time!_ "Canikissyou?"

Hermione blinked. She had heard him. But she wanted to be certain. "What was that?"

He gulped again. "Can I... k-kiss you?" He asked, his ears turning red, his eyes avoiding hers.

She smiled softly. "Alright."

His head shot up. "Really?" He choked. She nodded, smiling shyly. "You... You'll get sick," he said lamely, and his head screamed at him, _No, you big idiot! You're ruining it!_

But she whispered, "I don't care."


	6. Where Were We?

Ron's heart leapt into his throat. "Really?" He squeaked. She nodded, and he noticed that she was slowly edging forward. He grinned in wonder before licking his lips and leaning forward.

They met in the middle, and as soon as their lips touched, all of their inhabitions and doubts promptly disappeared. Hermione leaned in even closer to deepen in the kiss, and took her hand away from his to gently touch his neck. He moved his hands to her waist and kissed back just as passionately.

Hermione pulled away, breathing heavily, and Ron whined in protest. But she simply sat on the bed and leaned in to kiss him again. He grinned against her lips and pulled her as close to him as he could. He moved one hand to her back and the other to her thigh. He half-expected him to slap him for that, but she didn't. She rested her hands on his chest and opened her mouth slightly, slipping her tongue into his mouth.

He gasped in surprise, and she pulled away.

"Sorry," she mumbled, looking away.

"No!" He begged, pulling her back to him. He pressed his lips against hers urgently and felt her smile against his lips.

That's when the door opened.

They broke apart to see Harry standing in the doorway, staring at his two best friends snogging on Ron's bed.

Ron and Hermione both started mumbling incoherent excuses, but Harry bellowed, "About bloody time!" before exiting.

Ron and Hermione stared at the door in wonder, then glanced at each other. Ron chuckled. Hermione giggled.

"Now," Ron whispered huskily, "Where were we?"


End file.
